


Simple Equation

by tuesday



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Venom likes Dan.





	Simple Equation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box! Have some OT4. :D
> 
> I know "I really like Dan. Everyone really likes Dan. EVERYONE." probably wasn't meant as a prompt, but I kind of took it as one. I hope you like it!

It starts like this:

Eddie is still in love with Anne. They were going to build a life together. Of course he's still in love with Anne. Venom fell in love with Anne secondhand through Eddie and even more during their brief time bonded, bonding further over what a lovable loser Eddie was and how they needed to rescue him. Anne is in love with Dan, with whom she fully intends to make a new life together.

It's a simple equation. Dan is the weak point. Without him in the picture, Eddie would be willing to actively pursue Anne again, or at least might be persuaded to. Eddie sleeps solidly for eight hours every night, leaving Venom to his own devices with their body. Eddie would never have to know. Venom could hide it from him the same way he hides when his feelings edge over into something Venom is afraid might make Eddie ... uncomfortable. Venom loves Eddie. He wants Eddie to be happy. He'd eat someone for less pressing reasons.

There's one problem:

Despite the MRI and the fact that Dan stands in the way of Eddie's happiness, Venom likes Dan. He smells nice. Not like food, but like something warm and kind to curl up in. He smells like he would make a good home. He smells like Eddie and Anne. He smells like someone Venom would like to keep.

—

Venom and Eddie have dinner with Anne and Dan. At the end, there are hugs. Anne's arms are small but strong, and she presses a kiss to Eddie's cheek. Eddie's pulse jumps. It would be so easy for him to have this. Then Dan's arms, bigger, even stronger, go around them, and Eddie's pulse jumps again.

 _Oh_ , Venom thinks. _Oh_.

He hadn't seen this. Eddie buries some of his thoughts, his hopes and wants, under memories of chocolate. He's very good at providing distractions. Nothing is distracting Venom now, though, from the realization that there are now two problems to his half-hearted, half-formed plans to murder Dan.

Venom likes Dan. Eddie _likes_ Dan.

Except neither is a problem after all. Dan isn't in the way. He's one more person Venom can collect, can claim as his own.

—

Dan and Anne find out about Venom at the same time. They are having a now weekly dinner. There is an earthquake. Venom protects them, all three humans huddled under the bulk of his form splayed out above them.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Anne says.

"I can't believe an alien tried to save my life," Dan says.

"I can't believe Venom revealed himself over a tiny tremor," Eddie says.

—

It also starts like this:

Now that he can speak, Venom takes the opportunity while they are finishing dinner after all the arguing subsides to lay out the situation and the solution. They should all be dating each other.

"Not sure it works like that," Anne says.

"Actually." Dan's a little red. "I'm open to the idea."

"Um." Eddie doesn't manage anything else. If Venom hadn't taken control of all his autonomous systems, Venom is sure he'd be blushing, too.

"My only problem with it is that, well. Wouldn't you feel left out?" Anne addresses her question to the head Venom has manifested beside Eddie's own, because it makes the humans feel more comfortable to have a face to talk to. "If the three of us date."

Eddie clears his throat. Feelings of anxiety and uncertainty swirl in him like nausea. Under them, Venom can feel something warmer, softer, long hidden. "I'd only be okay with it if it were the four of us. All four of us."

"I'd be okay with that," Dan says.

"Me, too," Anne says.

"Venom?" Eddie asks.

—

It really starts like this:

Venom says yes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Simple Equation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663066) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies)




End file.
